


sensitivity

by someao3_user



Series: tumblr fics [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Breasts, Crying, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Nipple Licking, Overstimulation, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, giggles, giggly sex, sensitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someao3_user/pseuds/someao3_user
Summary: amami overstimulates you
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Reader
Series: tumblr fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039118
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	sensitivity

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:  
> can I get Rantaro with a super shy girl and it’s their first time, he’s eating her out, but despite being gentle, she’s so sensitive that she starts crying from overstimulation? Fluffy please

Amami brought this up, and it immediately flustered you, like how everything else does. It surprised you, even. He’d really want to go to this level with you, despite how quiet you are..?

Fortunately, he did! It made you smile, as he took your hand and gently pulled you into the bedroom.

He knew how sensitive you are. Hell, he knew you like the back of his hand. Plus, this will be your first time.. so he was going to make sure you have fun, all while being safe and okay.

It started off with gentle kisses, that made their way down your neck and to your shoulder.. slowly and carefully he took your top off, smiling at how you shivered when he put his hands on your waist.

“C-Cold...” “Yeah? My hands _are_ pretty cold, hun.. it’s that time of year, ya know?” “Mmh.. I know..”

He chuckles, sliding his palms up and down your sides (which only made you shiver more) before gong to undo your bra, letting it fall on the floor.

“You’re so gorgeous.. god damn..” Amami bit his lip, right hand coming up to cup your left breast (or put his hand on it if flat chested), having his thumb roll circles on your sensitive bud.

“Mmh.. haah.. ahh..” Your knees shake, the bud hardening with every roll and pinch he gave you.

He carefully pushed you back so you were laying down on the bed, getting in a better position so he could tend to your left breast, while his mouth went for the right one.

Amami knew exactly how to pleasure you, making you twitch and squirm under him just made his cock twitch in his pants.

“Amaahh.. Amaamiiii~” Normally you wouldn’t moan out like this.. after all, one of the few reasons you were blushing was due to the embarrassment of moaning.. but you knew it’d be useless. Your boyfriend was going to have you moan one way or another.

Carefully, after showing his up-most attention to your breasts, he slid down between your legs and onto his knees, carefully sliding your bottoms off.

“Ah.. would you look at that. You’re already wet.” He chuckles, his right hands’ index finger pressing down on the wet spot of your panties, making you whine.

“P-Please.. Amami..” You didn’t know exactly what you were begging for, but you heard your boyfriend chuckle and pull down your panties.

“God.. so wet.” He coos, spreading your folds with his thumbs, leaning in and flicking your clit with the tip of his tongue.

“A-Ahh? D..Do that again.. p-pleeMmMmm!!”

His thin lips wrapped around your clit, his hands gong to your inner thighs and holding them open, gently sucking on the bud.

Your twitching and spasming made him chuckle.. which brought more stimulation. It was a bit overwhelming. You were.. pretty sensitive.

“Aaaha... Ama.. ee!!” He squeal, he pushed a finger inside of you.. it felt weird. A sting of pain shot through you.

He let you get used to the feeling, curling his finger once you did.. it felt _so_ odd, and with the suckling, finger-fucking.. eventual laughter..

.. _Sniffle._

“Mm?” Amami pulled back to look at you properly.

Hand up to eyes, rubbing them roughly with your wrist.. he saw tears?

“Baby? Are you alright..? You’re crying.” His free hand went up to tap your hand away, wiping your tears for you.

“Feels.. w-weird..” “Is it too overwhelming?” “..Little..” “Okay..”

He took his finger out and stood up properly, peppering your teary face in kisses. “Are you not ready?” “N-No.. I am... it felt.. good, just weird.” “Ahh... you’ll get used to it, darling. No fingers just yet? Want that as it’s own thing, and just my mouth for now?” “..Mhm.”

He nods as an ‘I understand’, and got back between your legs.. still wet as ever.

Instead, he carefully swiped his tongue against your slit, gently pushing the muscle in.

“O-Oooh... heheh.. _sniffle_ , tickles..” You giggle.. you were still crying, of course, but it felt good.

This time, he made sure not to laugh so much, his thumb doing the work on your clit as he felt along your walls with his tongue the best he could.

It didn’t take too long for you to cum on his face.

The rest of the night was slow, and consisted of lots of stretching.. and kisses, but, in the end.. you both enjoyed your night, and will definitely do it again in the future.


End file.
